Question: During a recent rainstorm, 8.1 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown, and 8.45 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown. How much more rain fell in Michael's town than in Ashley's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ashley's town from the amount of rain in Michael's town. Rain in Michael's town - rain in Ashley's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Michael's town received 0.35 inches more rain than Ashley's town.